This proposal seeks continuation of the University of Colorado Training Program in Cardiology. Initiated in 1996, the program provides two (2) years training in postdoctoral research to individuals, with previous training in clinical cardiology or pre-doctoral training in biological sciences. The Training Program seeks individuals whose objective is an academic career of research and teaching in a medical school or other university component usually in cardiology or related fields such as molecular biology, cardiovascular physiology, biochemistry, pharmacology, or Health Services Research. The Program?s goal is to utilize the outstanding scientific environment in these areas within the University of Colorado to train scientists who will be at the forefront of cardiovascular research in the future. This grant supports five fellows and features two tracks. Track I is a "research first" track. Although not exclusively, trainees in this track will typically enter the Training Program immediately after completing Internal Medicine residency and will go directly into a research laboratory of their choosing. Track II is a "clinical first" track. This track is encouraged for fellows who wish to pursue clinical research projects, especially those that will be facilitated by prior specialized clinical training in Cardiology. Track 11 enter the Training Grant following the completion of at least one year of their clinical training. Training of all fellows will include practical research experience under the close observation and supervision of a faculty mentor, formal courses, conferences, and seminars. Fellows receive instruction and experience in study design, analytical methods, statistical analyses, and oral and written communication of scientific data. Faculty preceptors will guide Fellows' research activities in the following designated area of research: 1) Myocardial Biology, 2) Vascular Biology, 3) Cardiovascular Health Services Research. Excellent facilities and resources are available in the laboratories of the various faculty preceptors of the different areas of interest. Participants in this program will most commonly receive an additional two (2) years of clinical cardiology training, from sources other than the training grant, resulting in a four (4) year program. When appropriate, additional training and the awarding of advanced degrees (MPH or PhD) will also be encouraged.